Just Like Ice
by LilMissKrissy
Summary: Set In NM, E left B in the forest. She tried to look 4 him, but is now lost what happens when the cullens find r? Will she 4give them or forver hate them read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I changed my pen name from Krissy Loves EVERYONE to this one. Sorry I was in Europe for a bit and couldnt write. But! I did write this except on paper! Hope you like it! This takes place right after Edward left and Bella is still in the forest, lost!

Chapter 1

He left.

Those two words came crashing down on me, causing violent tears to run down my face as the memories returned.

He left.

I grabbed my head, rocking back and forth on the forest floor,wishing, that somehow, the memories would disappear.

He left.

I felt a whole open in my heart, tearing me apart. I found it harder to breathe, to move, to forget. It was impossible for me to forget. The love of my life left me here, heartbroken

He left.

He told me he didn't love me all along. He wanted a distraction, to forget who he was, but he found it boring and useless. He also told me what his family thought of me.

"Alice just wanted a barbie, Jasper wanted a toy so he could mess around with their emotions, Emmett wanted entertainment. Rose thought it would be fun to tease a human about her beauty, Carlisle just wanted to experiment. And Esme... she just wanted to feel like she had a daughter. No one loved you, Bella. No one wanted you. No one ever will." and with that he ran off.

He left. They Left.

More tears streaked down my face while I remembered them. They all seemed so loving, so caring. But they had over a century to be the perfect actors. They tricked you, Bella.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to keep as one. All the pieces of my heart, of me, trying to scatter, yet they couldn't. I ha.d to keep strong for..for Charlie. But another memory came up.

"Charlie was in on this Bella. He didnt love you either. He thought it would be fun to break you. Dont even ask about the Blacks, too. Especially Jake." he said emotionless.

I let out a cry with so much sorrow and pain in it, it seemed to call the rain forth. At first, it started lightly, slowly gaining its strength to full out pour.I was soaked in a matter of minutes. My clothes clung to my skin, making me shiver violently. I closed my eyes, letting myself become colder and colder.

Maybe this is how I die....I thought carelessly. I was already dead on the inside, why not be completley dead?

I thought about this for a couple of minutes, hoping I would die, but sleep rushed over me, pulling me into its darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I hoped you guys liked the first chapter! Sorry its so short too! It was written on paper and it looked long (it took up 3 pages! But I have big handwriting:) SO heres the second chapter!

Chapter 2

BPOV

When I woke, I was still on the forest ground soaking wet. It was cloudy, dreery, dull. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh forest scent before stretching my limbs. My arms, legs, torso, everything was aching, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. With a deep hole reopening it, it bleed. It bleed with so much pain, I cried out. Tears returned to my eyes, but I blinked them back.

I tried standing up, but I ended up collapsing instead. I landed on my right wrist, spraining it. I moaned lightly, but forgot about it. I curled back up into a ball and stared blankly ahead.

I knew I wasn't good enough for...him. He deserved someone prettier, stronger, athletic. Some one who's not a klutz.

Some one who was a vampire. Thats why I wanted to be changed into one, so he could actually love me. And now, I understood why he didnt change me. He didn't want to spend the rest of forever with me, Isabella Swan. No one would.

Then the tears started leak. I cried hours upon hours, until no tears came.

Thats when I noticed the night sky. It was cloudless, beautiful. Nothing but stars and the moon showed. The sight of this made me almost smile. Almost. The sky was so peaceful, not complicated. The silver moon, round as a saucer, sent beams of light on the forest floor. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling betrayed. Why couldn't this be me? Simple, yet beautiful. Of course, my wishes never came true. Well, part of them did, but they always ended up in disaster, pain and death. So, I immediatly stopped wishing I could be something like the night sky.

I re-opened my eyes amd looked at the tress, the bushes, everything to keep my mind off of anything.\A shiver rocked throught my body, causing me to tremble. I was freezing. I tucked my legs even closer to me, trying to gain a little more body heat. Wrapped in a tight ball, I fell asleep, disappearing from reality for a mere hours.

DID U LIKE?!?!?!?!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! One little button and a word or two. Please :p thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so heres chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga, only Stepahnie Meyers does!

Chapter 3

Bpov

It has been 5 days since he left. 5 torturous, painful days. Its also been 5 days since I've been in the forest. I havent't eaten or drank anything, unless you call letting rain that drops on my face, creeping into my mouth drinking. I also haven't talked or practically move. Stretching, retracting or curling back up into my ball were the only movements I made.

Maybe I should be scared of being found by an animal and being eaten alive. But I wasn't. All of meaning, life, love, emotion left, just like they did. A tear ran down my face, but I quickly wiped it away. I didnt want to cry. Not now. My stomach grumbled, begging for food to be put in it.

Im sorry. I thought. It just wasn't to my stomach though. It was to everything and everyone. Im sorry Im alive. That I interferred with your lives. Im sorry.

APOV( YAY!!!!!!)

I sat on my bed, laying next to my mate, Jasper. Everything was different now that Bella was gone. And its only been 5 days!!!! No one knew that only one human could tear apart an entire family of freaking vampires! Emmett didnt crack jokes or fool around, even Rose stopped acting snobbish and stuff! Esme wouldn't come out of her room until she thought she had to be strong. Even Carlisle quite smiling. Edward was far by the worst though. He never came out of his room, never making a sound, unless his bed squeaked while he was changing postions.

I sighed and Jasper stroked my hair and sent waves of sympathy to me. I felt a little calmer, but sadness was hinting itself inside.

I picked up the remote and turned the tv on. I switched channels over and over until I landed on Forks News. (A/N Cullens are still in Washington, just not in Forks).

"Hello! Welcome back to channel 7, Forks News!" the anchor man said cheerfully."Before we move on, Hows the weather looking Sara?"

The screen flashed to a red haired woman and the weather screen.

"Well, it looks like nothing but rain, rain and more rain! The temperature is dropping lower and lower! So grab your winter jackets and stay warm!" Sara said almost too cheerfully.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Rain is not something to look forward to be happy about, well for humans that its. I looked back up at Jasper and he smiled at me. I turned my attention back towards the screen.

"Thank you Sara! Now, the story that has people worried for Isabella Swan. It has been 5 days since this girls disappearance and no progress has been made. Her father, Cheif Swan, has sent out parties to search for his daughter, but no sign of her. Can this girl be found? Stay tuned to hear the rest of her story, right after this commercial break."

I stared at the television, mouth open and in shock. Bella was missing? No one has found her? No trace of her? All these thought bombarded me.

I looked back up at Jasper and even he was in shock. Worry, disappointment and anger falshed in his eyes, but not towards me, towards Edward. He kissed my forehead and said,"They'll find her."

I nodded and turned back to the TV.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I rolled over, trying to get comfortable. My legs were sore from walking all day. I was trying to get back home, but I couldn't find the trail so I wandered aimlessly. It got dark after 5 hourse or so from walking so I tripped, brint the klutz I am. Not having the strength to get back up, I stayed down. My stomach ached for food, my mouth and lips felt like the Sahara Desert, begging for water,

I closed my eyes, trying to forget about everything. The pain hurt too much to forget though. It rocked through my body day and or asleep. I curled back up into my ball, trying to hold my self together. I tried to get my mind off of the two words that sent my body into spasms of pain but they kept echoing in my mind.

He left. He left. He left.

Then came the reason why he left, leaving me gasping for air.

He needed you as a distraction. He could never love you, no matter what you did. You could never make him happy.

The, finally, my body would fall into unconciousness. And I welcomed it with every part of my body, every thing was simpler than reality.

A blast of cold rushed by. I opened my tired eyes to find clouds covering the sky. Rain poured down fiercley, causing me to shiver. The coldness swept through me, like I was just ice, waiting to become colder. It was weird accepting the rain, when I once hated it. I usually preferred tge sun in Phoenix, but now it was ice.

Ironic. He was as cold as ice, and I liked him. No. Scratch that. I loved him. I loved him more than air itself. But I also loved Jacob, my sun. Together, they have melted me, destroyed me from my happiest moments. I now became ice.

I stopped thinking about the ice and the sun and focused on nothing. Thats what I was, nothing. So why should I think about anything?

I tilted my upwards, letting the rain rain soothe my lips and causing the aching in my throat to die down.

Violent winds blew in every direction, chilling me too the bone. No longer having the strength to sat awake, I succumbed to the darkness which I called sleep.

Ok so this is short too, but you get another sneak peek!!!!

APOV

After a few moments of silence he whispered,"No one can live with that much pain."

I gulped.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! PLEASE~!!!!!!


End file.
